The new mistress
by Naruto's twin demon
Summary: A blast was heard from a near town. Someone was blowing things up. Someone had friends. Someone saw demons and someone was killing them. from the author who brought you narutos twin and the darren shan saga!


**Hello to all!! This will be my first attempt at writing for the anime D Gray man…so if something is wrong… PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!!!…Sry...carried away….but seriously…tell me if something is missing…I've been watching it for a while and this story can only go as far as my knowledge…..so….again…..feel free to let me know anytime during the story if something is wrong…oh..**

**FYI: I am in no way associated with the creators of this anime/Manga and therefore I take no credit for the names of the original story or the plot of the original story…so don't sue me…**

**Thank you and on with the show! (sorry…2 tempting not 2)**

A blast was heard from a near town. Someone was blowing things up. Someone had friends. Someone saw demons and someone was killing them.

In the town of Geta, in an unknown country, a boy with white hair was walking slowly down the street talking to a girl with long green pigtails. Following them was a tall boy, with reddish hair and an eye patch over his right eye, and a short old man with a long grey ponytail and a long expression on his face. **( Like a panda!)**

Unknowingly did they walk right by a member of the Noah family who was laughing at them under her breath.

"Stupid little exorcists, they'll never see it coming!" Said the Noah.

A few seconds later, an Akuma, a demon, came into form above the white boys head. At first glance you would have thought that he just looked up and continued walking, but as he walked forward, a green light formed around his shoulder and a large white arm appeared where his small covered one was.

All the people who where outside at that moment ran inside to the nearest building to get out of the way of the fight.

After making sure that the towns people where out of the way, the girl with green pigtail's shoes started to glow a green also and in a moment, she was floating in the air with her boots glowing an ominous green with what looked like bells on the sides of each boot.

A second later the tall boy with reddish hair was holding a hammer that was at first small, and then larger than half the town.

The short man was, though he could have been helpful, was standing on the side out of the way.

And in a few seconds time, the boy with white hair had slashed the Akuma before the other two even had a chance to do anything.

"Oh sure Allen! Take the whole thing for your self why don't cha?" The tall boy with reddish hair yells.

"Sorry, you where to slow." He replied.

"Its okay Allen. I'm sure Lavi will be just fine. Just let him have the next one ok?" The girl with long green pigtails comforted.

"Oh all right." Allen said.

"Well now that that's settled, can we please move on? I'm getting tired listing to you young kids bicker." The old man with the long white ponytail sighed.

The boy named Lavi went over and put him in a headlock.

"Sure bookman! What ever you say you old panda!" he said.

"Get off!" he yelled and then smacked Lavi upside the head.

"Ouch!" he yelled in pain, "That was my head, you old geezer! I use it to think with!"

Bookman just stood up and started walking forward.

The girl with long green pigtails ran toward Lavi.

"Lavi! Are you ok?" she questioned looking at him with helpful eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good Leenalee," he said as he stood, "but I'm going to kill him when I get the chance. That old panda won't know what hit him!"

They started walking forward again after bookman, but just as their adventure couldn't get any better, it could always get worse, and it did too.

**Ok…..i know it's a short chapter…but I promise!!! I'll make them longer from hear on out!!!**

**Please let me know what I can do to make this more interesting…it is only the first chapter…so let me know how I should continue or if I should…which I probably will anyway…but…reviews are always nice…**

**Thanks for reading!!!!**

**-NTD (author of Naruto's Twin, The Missing Uchiha Sibling and The Darren Shan Saga!)**

**oh..PS…I need help with a title name… thanks!!! **


End file.
